weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
NNC-2
NNC-2, is a cable TV news channel based in the United States & a spinoff of the original cable news channel, NNC. NNC-2 airs tightly-formatted 30-minute newscasts around the clock, 24/7 within several-named programs History Launch NNC-2 was launched on January 1st, 1986. The use of "NNC" in the title of the network has been intermittent throughout the network's broadcast years. The network's programming is focused around the idea that a viewer could tune in @ any time & in just 30 minutes, receive the most popular national & international stories, in addition to feature reports. The format is currently known as the NNC-2 News Wheel NNC-2 News Wheel * :00 - National & International News * :08 - NNC-2 Extended Weather * :09 - National & International News * :13 - NNC-2 Headlines * :15 - NNC-2 Dollars & Sense * :18 - Commercial Break * :20 - NNC-2 Sports * :24 - Lifestyles/NNC-2 Local Edition (provided by your local cable provider) * :29 - Commercial * :30 - National & International News * :38 - NNC-2 Extended Weather * :39 - National & International News * :43 - NNC-2 Headlines * :45 - NNC-2 Dollars & Sense * :48 - Commercial Break * :50 - NNC-2 Sports * :54 - Lifestyles/NNC-2 Local Edition (provided by your local cable provider) * :59 - Commercial The Jukebox effect In the late 1990's, NNC-2 pioneered using a digital video jukebox to recycle segments of 1 newscast seamlessly into another newscast. The new technology led towards the network needing less staff due to the ability to use segments throughout an entire day (it replaced the former method of having anchors read the same stories repeatedly hour after hour, with the 2nd 15 minutes of each half-hour in the wheel being on videotape every 3rd & 4th hour) A new look Before the September 11th, 2001 attacks, the network became noted for it's distinct "screen" starting in August 2001, in which the news anchor (or news footage) appears in a sort of visual "window" surrounded by constantly changing text, such as breaking news, sports scores, stock market reports & weather updates Format changes WMFL Corporation revamped NNC-2 in 2003 towards a more flexible format, featuring LIVE reports & 2 anchors hosting the network's rolling news coverage. NNC-2 has dominated & have beaten the 24-hour news channels in ratings (doesn't include NNC), since the 2003 format change Recent changes Continuing changes on the network, NNC-2 introduced a new set in December 2006. In 2007, NNC-2 made a shift towards the network's rolling news coverage being handled by a single anchor, deviating from the network's traditional dual anchor format since 2003. On December 10th 2008, in conjunction with NNC's own graphics changes, which resemble the graphics of it's sister network NNC International, the network replaced their news ticker with a "flipper" which features an RSS feed of the current headlines on NNC.com. The same day, the current NNC-2 logo was introduced, initially alongside the channel's full name Transmission & reception Due to the network's tradition of rolling news coverage, the network has become popular with people who may not have time to watch lengthy news reports, in addition to places where a high demand for "get to the point" news exists, such as airports, bars & many other places. Since it's inception, NNC-2 has been syndicated to network TV affiliates in the United States. Audio of the channel is being simulcasted on AM radio stations across the country via WMFL Radio, a division of WMFL Corporation. The audio feed is also carried on Fantasy Satellite Radio. Until the early 1990s, much of NNC-2's output was simulcast on NNC International Asia & Latin America In the mid-2000's, the channel has been made available to some viewers outside the US, particularly in Asia & Latin America. While the international version's program line-up is exactly the same as in the US, weather forecasts for Asian & Latin American cities are used as break fillers in lieu of commercials HD NNC-2 HD is a 1080i HD simulcast of NNC-2. It is available nationally on DirecTV, DISH Network, AT&T U-verse & on several cable companies including South Florida Fantasy Cable TV Programming NNC-2 presents rolling news coverage through the day (in Eastern Time Zone) Weekday schedule Weekend schedule Network Slogans *''Anytime, All the Time. 24/7'' (1986–1995, primary) *''Around the World in 30 Minutes, Every Half-Hour. 24/7'' (1986-1995, secondary) *''Get-to-the-Point News/The Get-to-the-Point News Network'' (1995–2002, primary) *''24/7 Nonstop Headlines'' (1995-2002, secondary) *''The Day's News in 30 Minutes, 24/7'' (2002-present, primary) *''Your Nonstop 24/7 NewsChannel'' (2002-present, secondary) Miscellaneous During it's first year, NNC-2 had a competitor in the form of then-WestHouse's Satellite News Network, which lasted from May 27th, 1986-October 22nd, 1987. SNN's satellite slot was then purchased by WMFL Corporation to launch NNC-2 into further additional homes External links